


Curves

by wattlebird



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Crack, Humor, Short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-21
Updated: 2015-05-21
Packaged: 2018-03-31 15:32:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3983383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wattlebird/pseuds/wattlebird
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean admires a beauty from afar. Sam just doesn't get it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Curves

**Author's Note:**

> Written for my friend Hagrid for his birthday. Thanks for the prompt, man. Happy b-day!

Dean stepped back and admired the sight before him. She was on the path in front of him with the grass and wildflowers creating a frame around her. The sun shone down, saturating the scene. _Damn, she looks great in black,_ he thought as he admired her from a distance. Her metallic accessories glinted brightly in the sunlight which added to the stark contrast between her and the field behind.

She was older for sure, but that didn’t detract from her appeal; she was a classic beauty. Nothing like the models with the plastic that hid their inherent defects. The tight curves that she possessed made Dean nearly hum with anticipation. He could hardly wait to be standing next to her, hopefully running his hands up and down those same curves and smooth angles. He closed his eyes and imagined the sensation; he gave a shiver of pleasure.

_She looks like she might need a bath later. I could probably help with that._ Dean wiggled his eyebrows suggestively. He thought about what that would entail: wetting down those beautiful curves, running his soapy hands over her, making sure that every inch of her was clean, and then rinsing her off. He would of course help with the drying process as well. He’d towel her off until he was sure that not a single wet spot remained. He’d make sure to take really good care of her; she’d take really good care of him in return.

“Dude, you ready?” Sam asked as he came up to Dean. He smiled at his brother. “What are you doing?”

“Yeah, I’m ready,” Dean answered as he snapped out of his reverie. He didn't answer his brother’s second question and started in her direction. Sam rolled his eyes and followed. Dean stood in front of her. “Hey, Baby,” he crooned.

“God, I swear you and that car should just get a room,” Sam said as he shook his head. He opened the door and tossed his bag into the back seat, his large body following soon after into the passenger seat.

“Shut up, Sasquatch,” Dean sneered at his brother. Sam answered with a slam of the car door. “Don’t listen to him. He’s just jealous of what we have, Baby.” Dean gave the hood a couple of pats before opening the door and sliding into the driver’s seat. The leather welcomed him like an old friend. He smiled to himself. He might not have much, but he had his Baby. And that was enough for him.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading guys! I hope you have a wonderful day! :)


End file.
